Amigos con ventaja
by FrancaisBaiser
Summary: Ser amigos con ventaja parecía una buena idea. —¿Nada serio? Ella negó tranquila. —Nada. Pero ya era tarde para arrepentirse. Al verla con otro se dio cuenta de que quería a Sora como algo más que una amiga, recién ahí, cuando ya la había cagado por completo, y para siempre. No podía arrepentirse ahora...


_Holi :D Gracias a mi ya todos conocerán la alocada vida amorosa de la Len... Es que tiene tanto arrastre con los minos que es una bendición y una maldición a la vez... En este caso es una maldición. Pero al mino le pasa por weón... A ver si se da cuenta de que la cagó y termina matándose por tener a una mina tan bacán como la Len y no aprovecharla como se lo merece. Pico en el ojo pata él JUM!_

_Siendo las 8:30 de la mañana me dispongo a publicar este nuevo One-Shot que les traigo con mucho cariño, es que siempre que la Len me cuenta sus atados, me inspiro para escribir algo... Tiene una vida tan inspiradora la Len que no me pude resistir :D_

* * *

_**Advertencia: Este es un caso de la vida real, no así el final, donde el weón se arrepiente, pero espero que así sea. Que el weón sufra, por maricón, por dejar pagando a mi Len! Ojalá que se lo viole un negro al weón con la media pichula y que le deje el hoyo todo rajado, que le duela, por maricón y sobra'o! He dicho xDDDDD Len, si el weón se arrepiente, porfa dale la pasa' pero hasta ahí no más... Denígralo, déjalo en pelota y llévate su ropa por ahí, cosa que el weón sepa que contigo no se juega. VENDETTA! Saca la cara por las mujeres Len *-***_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Como ya dije anteriormente, la historia en sí, no me pertenece. Los personajes tampoco, pero la Len sí me pertenece, es mía, de mi propiedad, es mi rica amiga, y mi prometida ;* xDDD**_

* * *

_**Summary: Ser amigos con ventaja parecía una buena idea, pero ya era tarde para arrepentirse. Recién se daba cuenta que quería a Sora como algo más que una amiga, recién ahora, cuando ya la había cagado por completo, y para siempre.**_

* * *

_**Amigos con ventaja**_

* * *

Lo veía, y simplemente no entendía como podía estar así.

La fiesta de la facultad había empezado hace unas cuantas horas, el asado aún no estaba listo, y él había bebido ¿cuánto?, ¿unas tres cervezas? Y ya estaba en aquel triste estado… O no triste, quizá, pero era bastante raro, ya que se jactaba de tener mucho aguante al momento de beber… No lo parecía.

Andaba tonteando de aquí para allá, iba con un grupo, se reía un rato, se tomaban fotos, luego iba con otro grupo y así.

Y ella, feliz de la vida, con sus amigos de siempre, nadie la movía de ahí. Bebía y fumaba tranquilamente mientras hablaba de la vida con sus buenos amigos, y él, pese a que también era amigo de sus propios amigos, nada que se acercaba. Torció sus labios y endureció su mirada, pero su propósito estaba claro: Hablar con él en cuanto su estado sea peor, porque, ella lo sabía a la perfección… Borracho, y con alcohol en el cuerpo, se le soltaría la lengua más fácilmente y podría hablar con él.

—_Anda, sí sé que me deseas. Soy irresistible para ti._

—_Ay, sí, no te imaginas cuanto. —le siguió el juego ella._

_De un tiempo a esta parte, entre ellos todo había sido así, tan solo un juego y bromas entre los dos, que todos sabían que terminarían en algo más que bromas, pero a ellos parecía importarles bien poco._

_Abrazos, cariños, miradas, sonrisas. No pasaban de eso._

—_Sora, yo sé que te mueres por darme un beso._

—_Sí, me muero por besarte._

_Estaban solos en una de las aulas que disponía la biblioteca para estudiar. Sora hacía resúmenes de las materias que entrarían en el examen, y Tai grababa audios para estudiar mejor y poder usarlos el día de la prueba._

_Pero ya hace rato que no estaban realizando dichas labores, ahora solo de dedicaban a "bromear"._

—_Di todo lo que quieras —le dijo ella—, yo sé que no te atreves a besarme._

—_¿Ah, sí? ¿Quieres apostar?_

_Estúpidas apuestas._

_Siempre terminaba perdiendo. Apostar era malo. Un cochino vicio que siempre terminaba perjudicándola._

_Al final no supo si había aceptado o rechazado la apuesta. Simplemente sabía que tenía sus labios junto a los de él, fundiéndose en un lento pero embriagante beso, sus manos recorriendo su cintura, y las de ella acariciando su revuelto cabello._

_La mejor sensación del mundo._

Le gustaba, ¡pero antes! Con el paso del tiempo había aprendido a que desapareciera aquel sentimiento de su mente y de su corazón. Porque era bastante estúpido pensar enamorarse de alguien que solo llevaba conociendo un año, desde que se cambió de carrera a la de ella. Y más aún cuando habían comenzado a hablar por un tema tan absurdo como lo era el fútbol. Era de lo único que hablaban, ya que cuando lo conoció, solo compartían una sola clase, un día lunes a las 8:30 de la mañana… ¿De qué se podía hablar un día lunes a las 8:30? De los partidos jugados el fin de semana, tan simple como eso.

Le comenzó a gustar por su forma de ser, Tai era tierno, cariñoso, dulce, un excelente amigo, maduro… Algo totalmente opuesto a lo que su mejor amigo opinaba de él.

"_hola!"_

_Leyó en el papel que le había dejado sobre su cuaderno. Ella sonrió, miró al profesor, cerciorándose de que no lo haya visto. Estiró la mano derecha para poder escribir en el papel y se lo devolvió a su compañero de banco._

"_Hola…"_

"_Amaneciste muy linda hoy 1313 xD"_

_Esperó no haberse sonrojado. Se mataría ahí mismo si lo hubiese hecho._

_Respiró profundo._

"_Si me va mal en esta clase será tu culpa!"_

"_Por qué? Te distrae mi belleza? xD"_

"_Uy, sí, vieras tú"_

"_Tranquila Sora, ya tendremos nuestra noche de pasión para que no te distraigas tanto pensando en mi, así no será solo un sueño y podrás decirle a tus amigas que estuviste conmigo ;D"_

_Fuerza Sora… —se repetía una y otra vez en su mente._

—¿Se besaron? ¿En serio?

Sora asintió y Mimi y Saku se miraron emocionadas. Ryo tan solo alzó sus cejas y torció su expresión, al parecer no le había gustado mucho la idea.

—¿Y? —preguntó el muchacho para beber nuevamente de su cerveza.

—Nada, solo eso.

—Sora, ten cuidado.

—Lo sé Ryo, relájate, sólo pasó una vez.

—¿Y qué harás?

—Esperar que se emborrache más…  
—¿Más? —preguntó Saku divertida. Su estado actual, ella ya lo catalogaba como deplorable.

—Sí… Ya sabes, los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad.

Todos rieron al unísono, se encontraban recostados en el pasto del lugar, Ryo apoyándo su espalda sobre el tronco de un árbol y sus piernas a lo largo, Sora apoyaba su cabeza sobre las piernas de Ryo, Saku acostada también sobre el pasto y Mimi, como siempre, sentada como toda una dama.

Quizá los demás se preguntaban sobre lo antisociales que estaban ellos, apartados del grupo, pero poco les importaba. Hacía tiempo que no compartían juntos y tenían que ponerse al día sobre las vivencias de cada uno.

(…)

La noche ya se hacía presente, todos ya comenzaban a mostrar la hilacha después de haber bebido como condenados, todos menos Sora, que se había mantenido sobria para poder aclarar las cosas con el moreno.

Llegó más gente, hablaban con ella, y ella no rechazaba a nadie, pero siempre se mantenía pendiente del paradero de Tai, el tiempo ya se le agotaba, y ni siquiera había intercambiado palabra alguna con él.

Con la poca visibilidad en el lugar, producto de que la noche ya estaba cayendo, lo buscó con la mirada, lo encontró, y lo que vio no le pareció nada lindo.

Tai hablando con Yoko.

Decidió esperar, después de todo, lo había hecho todo el día.

Creyó que serían solo unos minutos, pero ya había pasado una hora, y seguían ahí, hablando de quizá que cosa.

—Hola, maldita.

—Maldito. ¿Cómo es que todavía no tienes un coma etílico?

Matt rió. Esa era su especial forma de saludarse. Lo había conocido a través de Tai, era su mejor amigo, pero casi no hablaba con el rubio, sólo con Tai.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡Ve a bailar!

—No puedo. Estoy esperando a alguien.

Matt la miró extrañado. ¿A qué imbécil podía estar esperando ella?

Sora inclinó su cabeza hacia un costado, indicándole hacia aquella dirección.

—¿Para qué quieres hablar con Tai? —preguntó entre risas. Luego volvió su atención hacia su amigo. No estaba solo.— ¿Con quién está?

—Con Yoko…

—Oh, oh…

Exacto. Oh, oh…

Era conocido por todos que a Yoko le gustaba Tai, que se arrastraba por él, pese a proclamar a los cuatro vientos que amaba a su novio, pero igual le tiraba los calzones sin reparo. Suspiró ya cansada, quizá, de esperar hablar con él, después de todo, por lo que estaba concluyendo del día, no ganaría absolutamente nada. Tal vez era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban, en un simple juego.

—¿Te gusta Tai?

Volteó a ver al rubio inmediatamente. Matt no era tonto, para nada.

Mordió sus labios y ladeo su cabeza de un lado a otro.

—No es que me guste… Es que…

—Te gusta, no me mientas.

—¿Te contó lo del beso en la sala? —preguntó Sora. Matt asintió.— Ya, quiero saber qué pasa con eso. ¿Por qué lo hizo?

—No sé, maldita. Yo creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer, es hablar con él.

—¡Pero esa yegua no se calla nunca!

—Bueno, algún día tendrá que callarse. —habló Matt entre risas.

—Mejor voy al baño.

Avisó para luego dirigirse a los baños. Se tropezó unas cuantas veces, no veía casi nada, sola una caseta con una pobre luz, la cual supuso que se trataba del baño. Iba llegando cuando escuchó su nombre atrás de ella. Volteó, y ahí estaba él.

—¿Y tú? Creí que estabas hablando con Yoko.

—¿La viste? Fue un desastre, se puso a llorar.

—¿Por qué?

—Qué se yo.

Bien, al fin solos. Era ahora o nunca.

—Tai, necesito hablar contigo.

—¿Tiene que ser ahora?

—Sí.

El moreno miró hacia atrás, como queriendo asegurarse de que estaban solos. Ella endureció la mirada. ¿Acaso quería que nadie los viera? ¿Le daba vergüenza que lo vieran hablando con ella?

—Bien, ¿qué ocurre?

—¿Qué ocurre contigo?

—¿Conmigo, por qué?

—Por lo del beso.

—Ah… Nada…

—No, no es nada, dime… ¿por qué lo hiciste?

Ella no era así, no era de atacar las cosas de frente, ella simplemente se hacía la loca, como si nada hubiera pasado y así de paso, se evitaba unos cuantos problemas, pero ahora no, no podía.

—Sora… Es complicado de explicar.

—Tengo tiempo.

—Pero ya nos vamos.

—No importa. —siguió firme en su postura.

Tai suspiró, llevó su mano izquierda hasta su cabeza y revolvió su cabello, como queriendo encontrar las palabras correctas.

—Bien. No quería decírtelo, pero… Tú me gustas. ¿Feliz? Pero no quiero que pase nada, de verdad en estos momentos no estoy buscando nada serio.

—¿Y quién te dijo que yo sí?

—¿Qué?

—El hecho de que tú también me gustes, no quiere decir que pretenda casarme contigo o algo así.

Ella, ¿diciendo algo así?

Seguramente era efecto del alcohol.

Tai dudó por unos momentos, lo notó porque torció sus labios y miró hacia atrás, finalmente volvió su vista a ella, y decidido le dijo:

—Entra al baño.

—¿Para qué?

—Tú solo entra…

Así lo hizo. Tai entró luego de unos instantes, tal vez queriendo pasar desapercibido para los demás. Cuando entró, cerró la puerta y le puso pestillo, se acercó a ella, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y pegó su frente con la de Sora.

—¿Nada serio?

Ella negó tranquila. —Nada.

Se fundieron en un beso desesperado. Sentía aquel embriagante sabor del alcohol en sus labios, una mezcla de muchos licores que quizá le daban un toque especial al beso. Se besaban, se acariciaban, se tocaban, se sentían… Pero no serían nada… Nada serio.

* * *

—¿Y qué piensas hacer con él? —preguntó Matt, quien últimamente era más amigo de ella que se su propio amigo. Sora negó con desgano.

—Nada… —respondió sin más.

—¿Cómo nada?

—Esperaré hasta mi cumpleaños. Si no me da un regalo decente, adiós.

Matt arqueó una ceja. Siempre vio a Sora como alguien tierna, sensible, apasionada… Pero ahora, era todo lo opuesto, estaba siendo objetiva, determinada, cortante. Tai la había cambiado…

—Este imbécil se pasa de huevón.

—Mira, como amigo, no tengo nada que decir, Tai es un amor de persona… Pero como algo más, deja mucho que desear.

—Lo sé…

—¿Sabes? A veces me da envidia… Tú y Mimi, empezaron igual que nosotros dos, y ahora son novios. Y yo, con este imbécil tengo suerte si pasa algo.

Matt rió. En parte entendía la frustración de su amiga. No era que quisiera ser novia de Tai, pero sí esperaba un poco más de preocupación de parte de él. Tai se excusaba en las pruebas y exámenes finales, sin tomar en cuenta que TODOS se encontraban en la misma o peor situación que él. Él muchas veces había hablado con Tai, para hacerlo atinar un poco. Sora no era un juguete, no estaría ahí siempre que él quisiera, ella era una persona, si los dos habían decidido tener esa relación tan ambigua, pues tenían que estar dispuestos para el otro, siempre una relación, sea cual sea ésta, era de a dos.

—¿Quieres que hable con Tai?

—¿Y qué ganarías? Mejor no sigas perdiendo el tiempo. De verdad, puedo esperar. Entiendo que esté estresado con los exámenes y todo eso, yo también estoy igual… Así que esperaré que todo esto pase un poco. Y si no, pues… Se acabó.

* * *

—_¡Tai! —saludó ella efusivamente, como siempre, como lo hacía con todos. Cuando el moreno estuvo cerca de ella, lo abrazó feliz. Tai correspondió a su abrazo, y caminó unos cuantos pasos más, aún abrazándola, para alejarse un poco de sus compañeros._

—_¿Qué haces? —preguntó él al separarse. Sora lo miró extrañada._

—_Te saludo… ¿tiene algo de malo?_

—_No quiero que los demás se den cuenta._

—_¿Y por qué se tendrían que dar cuenta?_

—_Por como me abrazas…_

_Sora sonrió irónica y alzó una ceja. ¿Hablaba en serio?_

—_Tai, abrazo a todo el mundo… Soy así con todos._

—_Sora, por favor, no lo hagas. Se supone que lo nuestro es un secreto, no quiero que luego anden comentándolo todos, es por tu bien…_

—_Bien… —respondió ella no muy convencida._

_La verdad, encontraba que era una razón bastante estúpida, pero no quería discutir por idioteces con él. Prefirió darle en el gusto._

Negó con la cabeza y apoyó su codo sobre la mesa y su mentón sobre su palma.

—_¿Qué ocurre con Tai? —preguntó Mei._

_Sora rió suavemente. —¿Para eso me llamaste? —preguntó. Ella estaba feliz de la vida hablando con sus amigos, llegó Mei, se alejó un poco y la llamó para que se acercara hacia ella. ¿Eso era lo que quería?_

_La castaña asintió. —Los noto bastante raros, ¿pasa algo entre ustedes?_

—_Algo… ¿cómo qué?_

—_En la facultad andan diciendo que entre ustedes dos hay algo —dijo esto moviendo sus cejas de arriba abajo, no era simplemente algo, sino que era "algo".—, y andan muy distantes últimamente._

_¡Lo sabía!_

_Él le pidió que dejara de ser natural con él, para que lo suyo no llamara la atención, pero cambiando su actitud, provocó que todos se dieran cuenta._

Estúpido y mil veces estúpido.

Más encima, no le había hecho ni un solo regalo bueno para su cumpleaños, el muy maricón ni siquiera había hecho acto de presencia, se había ido a su casa antes de que empezara la clase con la excusa de que su mamá había tenido un problema y él tenía que ir.

Quería hablar con él. Lo necesitaba.

Hizo hora hasta que él saliera de su última clase ese día. Agradeció de sus amigos tuvieran cosas que hacer, ya que le permitió irse sola con él en el metro de camino a sus casas. Suspiró una y mil veces, sin alcohol en el cuerpo le era más difícil sacarle verdades a Tai.

Finalmente decidió sacar fuerzas de su interior y hacerlo.

—¿Oye?

—¿Sí?

—¿Qué somos?

—¿Qué?

—Me escuchaste perfectamente. ¿Qué somos?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Porque últimamente estás más distante conmigo, no me hablas, ni siquiera por chat como antes, no me llamas… Ya ni siquiera de fútbol hablamos. Te siento distante, y por eso quiero saber si seguimos siendo algo, o ya no. Eso. —dijo ella firmemente, dejando a Tai en una sola pieza.

—Sora… Es que no tengo tiempo.

Sí, claro…

—Con esto de los exámenes no tengo tiempo para nada.

—Tai, estamos todos en las mismas condiciones, algunos tienen más cosas que hacer, y de igual forma de dan el tiempo de hacer otras cosas. —le reclamó Sora.— El otro día te invité a tomar algo y me dijiste que no, luego te invitó Matt y no le costó nada convencerte, ¿es que ya no quieres nada conmigo?

—No Sora, no es eso…

Si no era eso, entonces…

¿Qué mierda era?

* * *

—_¿Te dijo algo?_

—_Sí… _

—Tai, tengo que hablar contigo.

Dicho esto, llamó inmediatamente la atención del moreno, quien había volteado a verla apenas ella habló.

Él estaba afuera, en el balcón del departamento de Matt, con Hiro y el propio dueño de casa, hablando de "cosas de hombres". Ellos, apenas la vieron, comprendieron que debían dejarlos solos, sobre todo el rubio, que sabía perfectamente lo que pasaría enseguida.

—Sí, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó Tai cuando sus amigos atravesaron el ventanal, quedando tan solo los dos afuera.

Sora notó que Tai mantenía en su mano derecha una lata de cerveza y en la izquierda un cigarrillo a medio consumir. Agradeció ambas cosas, la cerveza porque significaba que Tai tenía algo de alcohol en el cuerpo y podría ser honesto, aunque quizá no hablaría mucho, y el cigarro, porque así podía quitárselo y fumar ella aunque sea un poco del tabaco.

Tomó el cigarrillo entre sus dedos medio e índice y lo llevó a sus labios para aspirar aquel dulce placer, exhaló y lo miró a los ojos.

—_¿Qué?_

_Suspiró. —Que… Estaba aburrido… Que esto ya no le estaba gustando… Que tú eras muy enojona y además que querías algo más serio… Que lo único que buscabas era ponerle nombre a su relación… Cosas así. —finalizó Matt. Notó como Sora desviaba su mirada y se perdía en algún lugar desconocido para él, y bien la entendía. Si bien ella nunca quiso engancharse de esa relación, lo que le comentaba ahora le dolía, y sería de fierro si no… ¿Cómo no dolerle si la pelirroja consideraba a Tai, antes que todo como un amigo? Un BUEN amigo…_

—_Y… ¿qué opinas tú? —preguntó ella sin ganas quizá de seguir escuchando más, pero igual lo hizo.— ¿crees que tiene razón?_

—_Yo creo que es un huevón estúpido… —dijo sin dudas ni titubeos el rubio.— Debería darse con una piedra en los dientes de estar con alguien tan relajada como tú, lo apoyas en todo, intentas ayudarlo siempre que puedes, lo escuchas, no le reclamas por nada, eres buena amiga, hablas de los mismos temas que él… Vas a los bares con nosotros, Sora, eres la primera mujer que hace eso con nosotros… Es realmente el más grande de los huevones por no aprovecharte…_

_Sora volvió a suspirar. Matt torció sus labios.— ¿Qué piensas hacer?_

—_Yo creo… Que ya se pudrió todo…_

—Tai, ya estoy harta.

—¿Harta de qué?

—De que nunca tengas tiempo para mi.

Tai sonrió de lado y rodó los ojos. —Sora, tú sabías muy bien que esto no era nada serio, no lo tomes tan así…

—Que no sea nada serio, no quiere decir que me busques solo cuando tú quieras. El hecho de que esto haya empezado como un juego, no quiere decir que yo sea tu juguete. No estaré disponible para cuando te den ganas de estar con alguien… Ya no más. No es solo cuando tú quieras, Tai, puede que no seamos novios, pero sí somos una especie de pareja… Éramos. —corrigió.

—¿Cómo que éramos?, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Lo que escuchaste… Ya no estaré dispuesta a ser tu juguete sexual, no estaré ahí para cuando te den ganas de tener sexo con alguien, no soy cualquier cosa. Por lo demás, yo no necesito alguien así a mi lado, necesito a alguien que esté seguro de lo que quiere, alguien que sea un pilar para mi, no que me tire hacia abajo, alguien con quien compartir, salir, pasarlo bien, desahogarme… Un compañero, ¿entiendes?

—Sora, para eso te buscar un novio…

—Para eso no necesito un novio… Sino un hombre.

Dicho esto, le devolvió el cigarro, ya un poco más consumido, y entró nuevamente al departamento, dejando al moreno solo en el balcón y totalmente descolocado.

* * *

Ya se habían ido todos, inclusive Sora, que se quedó a ordenar un poco el desastre que habían ocasionado sus amigos, eso le había ayudado en gran medida, pues no tenía ganas de limpiar.

Todos se habían ido, menos Tai.

Salió al balcón y, en efecto, se encontraba ahí, fumando y tomando, como había sido la tónica luego de que la pelirroja le dijera unas cuantas verdades, luego de eso, y de que varios de los que estaban ahí presentes escucharan lo que le había dicho, Tai se había quedado ahí, sin decir nada, solo fumando y bebiendo, y entrando solo para ir a buscar un par de cervezas más.

Lo dicho por Sora le había afectado. Y con justa razón.

—¿Qué onda? —preguntó él, llegando a un lado de él para luego sacar un cigarro de la cajetilla que guardaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Tai vio aquella acción y rápidamente le pasó el encendedor. Matt lo tomó y prendió su cigarrillo.

—Se acabó todo…

Matt guardó silencio. Lo sabía.

Sabía de antemano lo que haría Sora ese día. Sería una tonta si lo dilataba más, sabía que la pelirroja tenía paciencia, pero si seguía esperando, se pasaría de tonta.

—Era mejor así. —habló Tai nuevamente, en vista de que su amigo no lo hacía.— Ya me estaba aburriendo…

—¿Cómo te podía aburrir…? Ningún hombre en su sano juicio se aburriría de una relación así. Era solo sexo… Sexo con una amiga. No te pedía nada, no te reclamaba nada, la buscabas y ahí estaba, no te ponía problemas, nunca dijo nada… Tai, Sora es la mujer perfecta para ti, y encima tienes el descaro de decir que te aburría…

—Es que ella quería algo serio, y yo no.

—Nunca te dijo que quería algo serio, no seas estúpido. ¿Te crees la gran cosa que puedes llegar y jactarte de que puedes estar con cualquier mujer y cuando te aburre, dejarla como si fuese cualquier cosa? Entiende, Tai, fue ella quien terminó con todo esto. Puede que para ti haya sido aburrido, pero nunca tuviste los cojones para decírselo y terminar con todo, fue ella, porque tu actitud de mierda la aburrió. —pareciera como si Tai no escuchase sus palabras, pero en el fondo sabía que les prestaba mucha atención, porque le dolía escucharlo de su mejor amigo.— ¿Nunca se te ocurrió pensar que la que estaba aburrida de todo eso era ella, y no tú? Que egoísta.

—¿Y tú como sabes tanto?

—Porque Sora es mi amiga, es nuestra amiga, solo que conmigo no hay sexo de por medio, pero a diferencia tuya, yo sí la escuchaba, sí me preocupaba por saber cómo estaba… Tú, al momento que pudiste acostarte con ella, dejó de preocuparte lo que le pasaba, lo que pensaba, los problemas que tenía… ¿Alguna vez te enteraste que tenía problemas en su casa?

—Nunca me lo dijo. —respondió rápido y cortante.

—No hacía falta que lo dijera, ella no anda por la vida contando que tiene problemas a medio mundo, bastaba con verla, con notar que estaba triste, y a quienes nos importa, lo notamos y hablamos con ella. Al parecer dejó de ser tu amiga con el sexo, pese a que eran "amigos con ventaja"… Amigos. —recalcó.

—¿Qué sabes tú? Preocúpate de tu novia, al parecer te preocupas más por Sora que por Mimi, y no debería ser.

—Me preocupo por las personas que me importan. —encaró Matt.— Sora es mi amiga, es importante para mi. Me ayudó a estar con Mimi, a ser feliz con ella… Y yo intenté hacer lo mismo por ella, pero con un huevón como tú de por medio, era prácticamente imposible.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque con huevones como tú, que solo se preocupan de sí mismos, es imposible ser feliz al lado de un huevón así. Independiente de cual sea la relación. Tai, me costó AÑOS que me trataras como un amigo debería tratar a sus amigos, que me apoyaras, que me dieras ánimos, que me escucharas, que me aconsejaras como corresponde. Siempre tus problemas eran más grandes e importantes que los de los demás, y la realidad es que todos tenemos problemas, no solo tú. ¿No crees que eso terminó de aburrir a Sora? Intentaste hacer con ella lo mismo que hiciste con Yoko, hundirla hasta más no poder, que se sintiera como una mierda, tanto así que le fuera necesario estar contigo, y cuando eso ocurrió, comenzaste a hablar mierda de ella hasta el punto de casi odiarte y luego decirle a todo el mundo que ella te buscaba, que estaba loca por ti, que te tenía ganas… Pero Yoko estaba loca, Sora no. Quisiste hacer lo mismo con ella, pero no te funcionó, porque Sora es madura y sabe como son las cosas… Sora no se va a arrastras hacia ti como lo hizo Yoko. No te funcionó Tai, asume.

—¡¿De qué mierda estás hablando?!

—La confundiste Tai… Primero le dices que quieres una relación sin ataduras, que son solo amigos que tienen sexo, que no te demuestre cariño en público para que los demás no sospechen nada, y luego la andas celando porque abraza y tal y cual… ¿Eso es de amigos según tú?

—_¿Qué pretendes?_

—_¿De qué?_

—_¿Crees que no me doy cuenta? Kenshin te molesta todo el día, se acuesta en tus piernas, te dice que si mira hacia arriba no te puede ser la cara, que solo te mira los pechos, que tus pechos son muy grandes, que poleras mojadas, que aquí, que allá, y tú no le dices nada. Pareciera como si te gustara que lo hiciera. —reclamó Tai._

_Sora arrugó el ceño y luego alzó una ceja y rodó su mirada. Le importaba una mierda lo que le estaba diciendo, y para él sí que era serio. A Sora no le importaba que los demás la vieran como un objeto sexual, como un par de pechos… Es más, hasta pareciera que le gustaba ser vista de ese modo._

—_Y además —prosiguió—, cuando llega Dan, se le tiras a sus brazos y lo abrazas como si nunca lo hubieses visto ¡y lo ves todos los días! ¿Crees que no sé que todavía te sigue gustando, y que por eso lo haces? Sí, Sora, sé que estuviste con él hace tiempo. Todos lo saben._

_Ella suspiró. —A ver Tai, en primer lugar, me han molestado tanto con el tema de mis senos que ya me da lo mismo, segundo, Kenshin y Dan son mis amigos, y por si no lo habías notado, yo soy igual con todos mis amigos, contigo también lo era pero a ti se te metió en la cabeza que no te abrazara más porque los demás iban a sospechar de lo nuestro, y así lo hice. Con Matt también soy igual, no sé qué tanto te extraña…_

—_Ese es otro tema —se apuró en decir él—, andas todo el día pegada a Matt, pareciera que te gustase, y eso pone celosa a Mimi, luego por tú culpa ellos van a tener problemas._

—_Mira Tai… Me encanta que te preocupes, eso demuestra que eres un buen amigo, pero si así fuera, ¿no crees que Matt me lo habría dicho? O Mimi, ella es mi mejor amiga, y creo que si le molestara aunque sea un poco las actitudes que tengo con Matt, ella me lo diría —dijo Sora más que segura, dejando a Tai helado y sin fundamentos—. Y por lo demás, hasta donde habíamos quedado, tú mismo dijiste que esto, lo que sea que somos, no era nada serio, por lo tanto, creo que no tienes moral para venir a reclamarme por lo que hago o deje de hacer, así como yo no te reclamo cuando abrazas a todas las chicas de la facultad, porque yo sé que tú eres de piel, sé que tú eres así, y no te digo nada, además tampoco me molesta, yo te conocí así, y como yo no te molesto, espero que tú tampoco tengas el descaro de venir a hincharme las pelotas que no tengo, con tus celos absurdos. ¿Está claro?_

—¿Y tú como sabes?

—Porque hablo con Sora… Y sinceramente, eres mi amigo y todo, pero creo más en las versiones de ella que en las tuyas. Yo te conozco, y sé que modificas todo para que quedar como un macho alfa que nada lo derriba, que no tiene corazón y que puede tener a la mujer que sea, cuando sea. Pero ya se sabe que no es así.

—Deja de hablar pelotudeces ¿quieres?

—Solo te digo la verdad Tai. Te vas a arrepentir de todo esto… Te vas a dar cuesta de que la cagaste bien feo.

—Sí, claro… Yo no la cagué Matt, Sora quiso que todo fuese así.

Matt alzó ambas cejas y torció sus labios. —No creo que sea tan así, pero si es lo que quieres creer, allá tú. Si quieres jugar a que todo esto te resbala, bien por ti. Luego no vengas llorando en busca de un amigo, porque este amigo, ya te dijo las cosas, tal cual eran, luego no digas que no te lo advertí Tai, te quedaste sin pan ni pedazo.

Dicho esto, Matt arrojó su cigarro al suelo, lo pisó con la suela de su zapato y entró nuevamente al departamento, dejando a Tai tal y como lo había encontrado.

* * *

Llevaba una botella de un litro, llena de agua, y nadie le quitaba la sonrisa de su rostro.

Hacía un calor infernal, él y algunos de sus amigos, se habían confabulado en contra de la pelirroja, era un plan que no podía fallar.

Sora estaba hablando feliz de la vida con unas amigas, estaban sentadas sobre el pasto del campus mientras hablaban de cosas de mujeres tal vez, y fumaban unos cigarros. Saku notó que él se acercaba, pero no le dio importancia, no hasta que vio a Sora empapada y la escuchó pegar un leve y agudo grito.

—¡Poleras mojadas! —gritó Matt antes de echarse a reír. Sora volteó hacia él, y lo más rápido que pudo, se levantó y salió persiguiéndolo.

Sus amigos salieron a su rescate, Matt, de vez en cuando, dejaba de correr y se daba vuelta para ver a la pelirroja, que seguía corriendo pero no era tan rápida como él, luego volvía a correr.

Tai veía todo eso desde una banca. Al parecer todo seguía igual, solo que ya no hablaba tanto con Sora, prefería mantener la distancia. La relación con Matt también había cambiado, en un mínimo, pero podía notarlo de igual forma.

Vio como Kenshin se acercaba corriendo detrás de la pelirroja, también con una botella llena de agua. Matt se detuvo definitivamente, esperó a que Sora se acercara para golpearlo a algo, en cuanto lo hizo, él la abrazó con fuerza, impidiéndole moverse, para cuando llegó Kenshin a su lado, ambos se vieron empapados hasta más no poder. Finalmente terminaron todos riendo y molestando a Sora porque al fin habían conseguido mojar a Sora, aprovechando que llevaba una camiseta blanca, perfecta para hacer poleras mojadas. Sora reía también, reafirmando su teoría de que a ella le encantaba que todo el mundo le viera los pechos. Miró hacia otro lado, para luego irse del lugar.

Más tarde, se había enterado que Sora y Matt habían ido a un bar a beber unas cervezas. ¿Cómo no se daban cuenta que Mimi sufría con su estúpida amistad? Pasaban más tiempo juntos entre ellos, que Matt con Mimi. Sora era una desconsiderada, no soportaba la idea de que a ellos, su relación les haya resultado tan bien, y la de ella no. No soportaba ver que otras parejas si pudieran hacer sus vidas juntos y a ella no le haya resultado, porque era obvio que eso era lo que quería Sora, una relación estable y un pobre tonto que fuese poco más que su mascota, alguien que le besara los pies día y noche, y él no podía serlo. No podía serlo… No de nuevo.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Sora llegó temprano a la universidad, tomando en cuenta que la pelirroja no tenía clases sino hasta tarde.

—¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? Creí que estarías todavía con la curadera… —comentó el moreno en una suerte de ataque hacia ella.

—Por favor —dijo Sora haciéndose la ofendida—, ni que tuviera tan poco aguante. —bromeó— Vine porque Dan me pidió que le ayudara con su examen de hoy.

Tai se extrañó.

—¡Mi amor, viniste! —gritó Dan a lo lejos apenas la vio, como siempre lo hacía. Sora sonrió, como siempre que él le decía "mi amor".

—Claro que iba a venir. Te tiene que ir bien en tu examen.

En realidad Sora era una excelente amiga, se había levantado antes solo para ayudar a Dan con sus materias, pero sin duda lo que más le extrañaba, era que ella y Dan habían sido pareja, quizá no novios, pero pareja al fin y al cabo. Y por lo que se había enterado, habían durado un par de meses, pero siempre se habían llevado bien, antes, durante y después de su relación. Y la pregunta era… ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué su relación con Dan era diferente de la que tenía con él?

Ah, claro… Porque él le había pedido que no le demostrara cariño frente a los demás, ya tampoco lo hacía en privado porque simplemente no tenían un tiempo en privado, porque él siempre tenía cosas que hacer, más importantes que las de los demás, porque él mismo se había ganado ese cambio de actitud que tenía Sora con él, fue algo que el mismo había provocado con su actitud de mierda como lo dijo Matt.

Dan también había estado con Sora y ya no, con la diferencia que él siempre había velado por el bienestar de la pelirroja, y si había cometido un error con ella, se disculpaba e intentaba enmendarlo, por eso podían seguir siendo los buenos amigos que desde que se conocieron habían sido, porque Dan nunca intentó hacerle daño a Sora, a diferencia de él, que nunca la había puesto como prioridad, quizá tenía razón y solo la vio como un objeto…

Y ya era tarde para arrepentirse.

Lo supo cuando Dan la abrazaba y besaba con ternura su sien…

Fue ahí cuando supo, que él no iba a poder volver a tener la misma amistad que tenía con Sora antes de estar juntos, que la amistad entre Dan y Sora funcionaba a la perfección porque ya ambos se tenían ese cariño de amigos… Solo de amigos.

Ahora, y recién ahora, él de daba cuenta de que quería a Sora como algo más que una amiga… Justo ahora, cuando ya la había cagado por completo, y para siempre…

* * *

_Bueno, sinceramente, no espero que les haya gustado, a mi tampoco me gustó, personalmente prefiero los fics con un final feliz, no como este, pero es que no podía tener un final feliz... Sería como premiar al weón de Tai y no se lo merece... EL LUCHO NO SE MERECE UN PREMIO LEN! Así que si quieres sexo alocado y salvaje con él, que sea porque tú quieres... ÚSALO! No él a ti ;D No caigas en sus encantos Len (si es que el weón tiene encantos xD) En fin..._

_Esta es una de las tantas historias de la Len... La mina es tan popularsh que tiene varias, solo espero tener vida para escribirlas todas xD_

_Bueno, espero sus RR, no por mi, sino por la Len, para darle ideas de qué puede hacer con el weón xD Se aceptan todo tipo de sugerencias :D Serán bien recibidas :)_

_Hagamos una campaña para conseguirle a la Len un mino que valga la pena, atrae la atención de puros saco e' wea xDDDDDD La maldición de la Len D: Pobrecita de mi linda amiga, pero no te preocupes, tengo esperanza de que te llegará un Tai de regalo de navidad ;D_

_Saludos a todos, en especial a mi linda que puro sufre con los pasteles :(_

_**FB ;***  
_


End file.
